Ruvik The Ripper
by Lithium HK
Summary: Sebastia groaned, they just have to dump the case on them. She's no Frederick, but what choice does she has? What she did not expect was that the famous Victoriano was involved with this case. In a way, involved. Warning: Female!Sebastian and maybe harem


**Haha sorry for the weird title. Ruvik the Ripper. Rhymes but very weird. VERY WEIRD. Until I manage to think of a better name I'll use this one**

**Okay this won;t be the best fanfiction of the evil within as my grammar, vocabulary and everything sucks. English has never been my first language so please excuse me. **

**I am only halfway from the game, I mean.. barely halfway. I might take a while to catch up with the story line... Anyway **

**Warning: Genderbent, Unbeta'ed ,Grammar mistakes and random shits, maybe gores. and maybe minor OCs and maybe harem and maybe shits**

**Disclaims: I own nothing about the characters or the Jack the Ripper thing! Just the story**

* * *

**Ruvik the Ripper- Chapter One; Dumped **

The woman's scream was either unheard or ignored in the dark alley.

"S-Someone! P-Please..!" her high pitch voice echoed through the alleys. Desperate and helpless. She panted heavily, bumping from things to things laying on the floor. It was too dark to see what was in front of her, and she had no time to stop and avoid them. Her life was in the line, one stop to catch her breath might be her last. She pulled her dress higher, letting her legs to move faster without restrains. The heavy dress was just slowing her down and her heels did not help much. She stumbled, but scrambled back to her feet. She could hear heavy boots slowly making its way to her. He's coming. He's coming closer. She ran faster, ignoring the pain on her feet for running with heels on, or the bruises and cuts she got when she stumbled. The cat and mouse chase did not last long, when the woman stopped in front of a wall.

Dead end.

There's no way out, he was behind her. There was no way for her to escape. Trapped.

She flinched when she heard the metal and chains stopped. Behind her.

Slowly, she turned her head to look behind her. Shaky hands pressed against her chest as if this will protect her more. He stood behind her.

Two figures. One was him, another was a humanoid with a safe as his head. She shrieked when her eyes landed on the bag with spikes poking out, liquid dripping from it. Even though she could not see clearly in the dark, she could smell the metallic smell of blood. She turned around to face them completely, backing up till her back pressed against the cold hard wall. She wished the wall could just swallow her up and take her away from the two demons in front of here, but that will never happen. He stepped forward, his eyes glowing yellow in the shadow made by his hood.

"P-Please... I-I'm sorry... Let me go.. I'm begging you!" she fell to her knees, tears streaming down from her cheeks like rivers. But her pleas were ignored.

And another shriek was heard.

* * *

**KrimNews!**

**Krimson's Jack the Ripper strikes again!**

It was on the front of the newspaper again.

"Another Jack wanna-be?" Joseph walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in his gloved hands.

Sebastia Castellanos frowned and threw the paper on the coffee table. Raising her hand to rub her temple. She shut both eyes for a moment before replying to her partner.

"Indeed it is. Why can't people just choose a normal human to idolize?" she groaned, dropping her hands and faced her partner. She had to tilt her head upwards due to the fact that she was sitting instead of standing. Normally she doesn't have to tilt her head, since Joseph has almost the same height as her, just a few inches taller.

Joseph Oda bent to take a peak at the article. A picture of a woman's body laying on the ground. Blood pooling around her and the gruesome parts were covered from public eyes. It is a wonder how the reporter managed to get through the police and took a good snap at the body. But he was sure that reporter threw up his dinner after snapping that picture.

"Here, this will wake you up" the Japanese-Canadian offered a mug to her, which she gladly take. Slender but rough fingers wrapped around the mug and sighed at the warmth radiating from the warm liquid, nodded to her partner as a thank. She took a sip, liking the taste of caffeine with the right amount of milk and no sugar. Her partner just know how to make her coffee. She sighed in satisfaction, taking another sip on the heavenly taste caffeine. "You really should take a nap" she could see concern in his eyes, but she shrugged it off.

"I'll have it later" later as in after she solved this case. She lost days of sleep just to close this case. She was so close. All she need was the last piece of puzzle. The bags under her eyes were getting darker, her hair getting messier than it already was. Her tie buried in the piles of paper on her table, three buttons unbuttoned due to the heater inside the office, showing off her cleavage. She couldn't remember when was the last time she had a bath, maybe a week. She was literally living in her office for a week. Changing her clothes and wiped herself with wet towels were the closest to bath. Laundry? Mama Joseph did it all for her.

"At least have a bath" Joseph sighed, knowing his worry for his partner will never end even after her death. He sat on the couch beside his partner. Oddly, even after not having a proper bath for a week, the smell of sweet vanilla still lingered on her. Joseph was sure it was not perfume, Sebastia does not wear perfume. Too girlish, she said. But it was nothing weird, Joseph has never seen her acted like a woman before. Hell, he could imagine her burning every dresses bought for her.

His advise was ignored once again. Sebastia placed down the half empty cup and picked up the reports, continuing her reading from where she had left before the newspaper came.

"How is Leslie?" Joseph tried to distract her from her job. She needs to stop before she really faint from overwork. It happened before, and Joesph doesn't want to risk it to happen again.

Sebastia stopped reading at the mention of Leslie, the boy she picked up from a case. She was investigating about Beacon Mental Hospital. There were reports and rumors about human experimenting there. The higher up was clearly trying to drop the cases from the detectives reach, but failed when Sebastia and Joseph took the case. She was the first one to enter the surgery room, not even affected by the blood and organs piled around the room. She found the albino cowering under the surgery bed, rocking back and forward with hands covering his ears. 'Go away' was the two words he kept repeating. The poor child was one of the guinea pigs for the experiment, and maybe the only survivor. Most of the files about the patients there were burnt along with the information. The head doctor fled and the others who were captured refused to talk, no matter what the torturers did to them.

The hospital was closed down and demolished. Leslie Withers was then adopted by Sebastia, no matter what the others think of her. Who would want to take in an albino with mental problem and in their mid twenties but still act like a child anyway. Sebastia would. The bonds between them was made ever since they met in that shabby hospital.

"He's fine. Tatiana is looking after him for me" Sebastia mumbled without looking at her partner. Her vision blurred for a moment due to lack of sleep. She shook her head and shut his eyes closed, hoping it will go away. When she opened her eyes, her report was snatched by no other than Joseph.

"Sebastia, look. You need to go back. Rest and take a look at Leslie. You know how he needs you." there he goes again, Sebastia rolled her eyes, nagging to her like a mother. "Kidman will be here soon. We'll take care of this"

Sebastia stopped. Given a day off for nap and spend time with her stepchild is very tempting, but she couldn't just leave the case like that. It's not that she doesn't trust her partners, she just doesn't like to leave things without finishing them. But the 'I won't accept any more excuses' look given by Joseph just made her sigh and gave up.

"Fine. Just this once." She leaned back on the couch, crossing her arms in front of her arms and huffed, half glaring at her partner. Satisfied, Joseph resumed to his drink and leaned back as well. "I'll come back tomorrow"

"Please come back after we've finished the case" the brunet frowned

"Then I won't be able to get the credits"

"You know I know you don't care about that" That made Sebastia smirked.

Partners.

* * *

Sebastia kicked the door open. A hand holding a luggage another holding a bag of paperwork.

"Leslie..?" she called out first, walking down the hallway and into the living room. "Tatiana?" she called out again, throwing all the weights on her to the couch. Getting no answers she decided to go upstairs to check. She called out again for her child's name as she ascended the stairs. This time, someone answered.

"S-Seba.." called albino rushed out of his own room and to his foster mother. "Seba..!" he called out again when Sebastia reached the second floor, throwing himself on the female. Sebastia managed to stop themselves from falling off just on time.

Sebastia called the albino's name again, rubbing her small hand in circles on his back as if comforting him. She winced when the arms around him tightened, but did nothing to loosen it up. Another silhouette exited Leslie's room, Tatiana, Leslie's personal babysitter.

Tatiana was a nurse who worked in Beacon Mental Hospital without knowing what was really in there. Most said she was involved, but Sebastia said otherwise. Tatiana was just another victim, she believed. Sebastia even went all the way to the court to proof Tatiana is innocent. When her partners asked why did she went that far, Sebastia said nothing. After that Tatiana started working for Sebastia to look after Leslie for her.

The brunet nodded slightly to the ex-nurse and gave her a tired smile. Whispering to her that she can leave for the day. Tatiana raised an eyebrow but nodded back and left the two alone. After minutes past and Leslie still refuse to break the hug, Sebastia patted his back.

"Come now, Leslie. Seba needs a bath. We'll go to bed after that okay?" Leslie winced, but pulled away. He was rewarded with a pat on the head. "Good boy"

It took her least than half hour to finish cleaning herself up and putting the laundry to the machine to do the job. After that she went straight to her bedroom. Leslie was already there, all tugged with blanket burying from his nose to feet.

"Sleep sleep sleep" he mumbled, holding the blanket tightly with his fingers. Sebastia went to the other side and tugged the fabric up, sliding into the bed to join Leslie. Out of the chill into the warmth.

"Yes, Leslie, sleep" she shifted into a more comfortable position and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep"

* * *

As much as she enjoys her sleep she hates as much when her sleep was interrupted. Pushing herself up with an elbow she narrowed her eyes on the digital clock.

**3.05 a.m** the clock showed. She barely managed to get a good sleep. A sleep not more than 3 hours.

Grumpily she snatched the phone from the nightstand and flipped the phone to answer.

"What" she groaned, not caring that she sounded rude. Other than his partners and Tatiana there's no one calling her anyway.

"Sebastia" Joseph sighed. There was sound of clothes rustling and a lot of papers. "Big news" he said in his usual monotone. When Joseph said big and news, everything is wrong.

"I'm not gonna like this aren't I?" she glanced at the sleeping albino before pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"You don't like anything anyway. Another body was found with traces of Jack wanna-be"

"And what does that have to do with me?" she pushed her bangs away from her face.

"The higher ups decided to dump this case to us"

"Fuck"

* * *

**Okay should I put Kidman as a male or stay as female? **

**Well then, apologize for the crappy chapter and maybe annoying grammar mistakes. **

**-Lithium HK**


End file.
